So Share My Glory, So Share My Coffin
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: ©. AU. When the world learns of the truth of the man behind the mask of Batman, the world is left in shock. Just how will everyone cope with his death? CHAPTER 4 UPLOADED! HIATUS
1. It's our funeral too

digi-gal-rox: well, here's the first chapter, pls review! just to clarrify some things, italics is the present, in this particular chapter

* * *

Chapter 1: It's our funeral too...

_ He stood gravely, at the front. The martian man hunter, J'onn, voice drown on. Beside him, the young boy wonder, Robin and Batgirl stood. Behind him, stood many Gothamites. 'He' was gone. And the world knew who he was. An elderly man walked towards the tomb. An elderly woman next to him. Robin stiffen. Like the boy wonder, he didn't want to accept the fact that, Batman... Bruce Wayne was dead. He turned around to hear some children crying. They had looked up to the dark knight. But now they didn't have anyone to look up to. He face the front again. This time Superman was talking. The world seemed to have stopped for him.  
"Nightwing?" Robin said quietly, looking at his older brother. He didn't respond. Bruce Wayne had raised him since the death of his parents. He may have resented the billionaire play boy, but he had taken up the father role. He was there for him, when he needed it most... sometimes. He closed his eyes. He still could hear the argument they both had before his death. If only he hadn't yelled at him. He felt Alfred and Leslie approach him. They were the only family he had left, apart from Robin. He watched Superman leave the podium, as another speaker, Comissioner James Gordon, walked on. He glanced at Batgirl. Her eyes were red. He looked away. He knew she blamed herself for what happened. She always did. Like the time she blamed herself for his departure. It sure as hell seemed like it. He felt like yelling at her saying it wasn't her fault, right at that moment. But seeing the state she was in, he didn't dare move.  
"Bruce..."_

"Batman!" she screamed, as Metropilis's Toy Man aimed his gun at him. Superman turned around, having already pinned Live Wire to the ground. The gun clicked, an a bright source of energy headed towards the dark knight.  
"Batman!" he bellowed, flying as fast as he could towards Gotham's hero. But he was too late. The energy had hit the dark knight, throwing Superman back. Batgirl's body flung against the wall, knocking her uncouncious. Debrie flew everywhere, followed by dust. Nightwing and Robin arrived, within the midst of the smoke. Gotham's police behind them. They saw Batman's dead body, his mask burnt.  
"Bruce Wayne?" James murmured surprise, approaching the body. Supergirl appeared beside the Comissioner with a limping Batgirl.  
"My god," she murmured. Nightwing and Robin arrived at her side, eyes wide.  
"No..." Nightwing muttered, kneeling beside his dead mentor. "Batman..." he looked up in the sky, crying in pain. Than it began to rain. It seemed like the world was crying as well. Slowly, Gothamites came from their hiding spots to see the dead body of their hero. Wonder Woman, the Flash, John Stewart, J'onn and Superman attacked their enemies: Toy Man, Live Wire (who managed to get free), the Joker and Harlee Quin, Clayface and Poison Ivy. Angrilly, Robin ran to help, followed by Nightwing. Batgirl closed her eyes, allowing the tears to fall from her face. Batman was gone. The world knew of his identity. What was worse was that Gotham was now alone.

_Barbara Gordon watched Gothamites try to continue with their normal life. She could tell something was bothering them. They were more conscience of where they were going. Always checking their backs every five minutes. She sighed resting her head on the balcony fence. Nightwing... Dick Grayson had left for Bludhaven. He hadn't left any calling card, if they needed his help. He didn't say good-bye to his family. Against his will, Barbara had sent Robin, Tim Drake to the Titans. A group of teenage heros, Dick had once formed in his younger years. A group of new teenage heros now live in the T-Tower of Jump City. Zantanna, the Creaper and Etrigon had quit the League to help Batgirl look after Gotham. She was greatful for their sacrifice, even though they didn't really have to do so. She pulled her hair into a pony tail, before entering her apartment. She still couldn't believe that Bruce Wayne was gone. It felt like a part of her died as well. And maybe some part did. The whole reason she became Batgirl, was to prove her father's innocent. Batman had been her role model... which eventually changed to Robin, Dick Grayson. You could say that a part of each Dark Knight had died. Batman had trained them, he had taken them under his wing. And now he was gone. She couldn't help but ask what would happen to Alfred? And Leslie, Bruce Wayne's most trusted friend? The press were already at both their places, asking about Bruce Wayne and Batman. They were already demanding Tim why keep the secret. But what about Dick? They were proberly at his place already. Barbara rested her head on the glass of the sliding door. Life at Gotham was going to be different. Already, the night before... the night of Batman's funeral, the Joker had taken advantage of the moment to destroy the bat-signal. Nightwing and herself, Batgirl were able to stop him, before unaware citizens got hurt.  
"God be with you Bruce," she murmured._

_He slammed his fist against the wall. How could 'he' have been so careless?! He was meant to be the great detective. The Dark Knight that was always aware of his surroundings. How could have this happened?! With situations like this, Batman would have already escaped. The Bludhaven police were already guaring his place from the Gotham, Metropilis and Bludhaven press. He felt trapped in his apartment. Sneeking out would be too risky, since everyone was camped out in front. Maybe he should've taken Barbara's offer and hide at her place. But than again, he didn't want to be with her. It would be too awkward. Not after their history together. He knew the moment he moved to the Haven, Batman had followed him here. A part of him was glad, knowing that his one time mentor would always have his back. The other part resented him for it. He wanted to prove that he could take care of himself, without the help of the big black bat. In a way, he couldn't help notice that Batgirl wanted to do the same thing. Always pleading to go on patrol by herself. His phone rang again. He wasn't in the mood to answer.  
"I don't think I ever will..." he murmured, as the machine picked it up.  
"Hey, it's me." Wally's voice came. "Just wanted to let you know that We're here for you. Me, Barb, Tim... all of us." Dick rolled his eyes. Not like he needed to be told. He walked out to the window, where he witnessed some reporters climbing the fire-escape, the police behind them. He quickly locked his windows and pulled the blinds. This was the last thing he needed. Fame. Fame that he grew up with Bruce. Fame that Bruce was Batman, and that he was presumed to know all this. He did, but that was because he was the Batman's protege. But they didn't need to know that. Fame._

He shielded his eyes, as Bruce Wayne and he, Dick Grayson walked into the museum. It was the grand opening of a new art exhibit, and many Gotham celebreties were invited. He felt Bruce leave his side, as the play boy headed towards an attractive woman. He grunted.  
"So what do you think of the place so far?" Barbara Gordon surprised him from behind. He turned around surprised.  
"Babs!"  
"That's my name." she grinned, taking his arm. He peared over her shoulder, now notcing the reporters had pushed their way into the room. He groaned.  
"Why do they bother?"  
"Because they have no life," Barbara shrugged, leading him away, "And also because the Bruce Wayne and son: Dick Grayson, is here!"  
"You make it sound like they follow our every move." he muttered.  
"Only when it's a function," she cocked her head. She turned around to notice that a large group had followed them.  
"I hate it," he muttered, pulling her away.  
"Where we going?" she asked, as he quietly lead her through the back door.  
"Out." he responded, "A place where they can't find us."

_If only he could escape now. Robin grumpily watched the news, flicking through every channel. Even the sports were covering the huge news of Bruce Wayne-Batman fenomena.  
"Some life, huh?" Cyborg asked, joinging him.  
"I feel more sorry for Dick." he responded, narrowing his eyes. "Lucky for Batgirl, she's in hiding."  
"Why didn't you stay with her?"  
"They followed me there. She got the League to send me here."  
"Ouch."  
"Just as long they don't know I'm here, I'm fine."  
"Which reminds me, new Titans are here. You might want to lay low from them."  
"Fine." he muttered getting up. "Send food to my room than."_

_Comissioner James Gordon starred at the remains of the bat signal. A part of him hoped he still could use it to call Batgirl. Maybe even her new formed group. Slowly, he turned around and left. He had work to do. With the Bat dead, who knew what villians may come out to 'play'. And how on earth would he contact the remaining Knights? Maybe they were already out on patrol. The station remained quiet. He had sent the police out on patrol, to help Batgirl and her group. James gravely sat at his desk.  
"I can't believe it," he murmured, resting his head in his hand. Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to die? Everyone had looked up to him. So did he. "I never got to thank you," he said quietly, "for doing this for me. For my daughter..."  
"Commish?" Harvey Bullock pocked his head in the office. "They're waiting." Sighing heavily, James got up, starring out the window hopefully.  
"Part of me, is just waiting for him to mysteriously pop in,"  
"I can't believe I'm actually sayin' this, but I miss him Jim. We all do." James looked at Bullock surprised, before smiling softly. "But we'll get through this. Even if Bat's is that Bruce Wayne. We'll get through this."_

_Starring out at the darken city, none of them couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened. But they had a job to do now. Even if it meant without him. Zatanna placed a supportive arm on Batgirl, who looked at her and smiled, before pulling her mask on.  
"It's never quite the same, is it?" she said softly, as the Creeper hugged himself, trying to wipe off his pernament grin of his face. "I'll still help you, Jack. Hey may have supplied you with the patches back than, and I'll continue to do that for you."  
"Thank...you," the Creeper managed to get out, tears falling from his face.  
"I can't actually believe he's gone," Etrigan grunted. "And here I thought he'd live forever, as he mentioned, when he went to the future..."  
"Things change," Batgirl said quietly, grabbing her grapple. "Let's get to work," she added, as sirens could be heard in the background. "We've got a city to protect."_

* * *

_digi-gal-rox: that's it for now! pls review!  
_


	2. I kept my promise, Don't keep your dista

digi-gal-rox: like the previous chapter, italics is the present time.

* * *

Chapter 2 - I kept my promise, Don't keep your distance

"I swear, that no kid will suffer the same fate..." he growled narrowing his eyes slightly.  
"Master Bruce..."  
"Not now Alfred, I have work to do,"  
"But Master Dick wants to see you. The poor young master..."  
"Tell him I'm at a meeting. I'll get that guy to pay for what he did, that's a promise."  
"Master Bruce..."

_Panting heavily, he studied his surroundings. Sighing heavily, he realised he wasn't at Gotham, he wasn't at the manor, but at his apartment at Bludhaven. A few weeks had passed, and it seemed that the press had given up on him, under the impression he had no idea that the Bruce Wayne was the legendary Dark Knight, Batman.  
"Bruce..." he growled softly, clenching his fist. "Why were you so careless?" For a moment, he thought he saw a familiar figure stand in front of him. Shaking his head slightly, the figure was gone. Quickly jumpping out of his bed, he made his way to the window. Was he seeing things? "No one out there..." He could feel tears burning in his eyes. "Damn it Bruce, why did you have to die!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the wall. "Why?!" Breathing heavily he eyed his Nightwing suit, sprawled on the floor. Should he head back? He didn't know anymore. He slumpped to the floor eyeing the suit. Maybe he should 'retire'. "No!" he shook his head slightly, "Bludhaven needs him... Bludhaven needs me..." but right now, Gotham needed him._

"I don't know what to do anymore," she mumbled, starring at the screen. "We've been up all night, and there's still plenty more of them. The police are still out there..."  
"You should rest,"  
"I can't. I need to be ready."  
"Ms. Gordon..."  
"I guess that's why I sent Tim away. I didn't want him to go through this..." sighing heavily, Alfred placed a hand on her stiff shoulders.  
"I'm sure everything will be fine. Ms. Gordon. Gotham can survive without Batgirl for a few hours." Barbara smiled at him, softly.  
"It's... It's just so painful to accept that he's actually gone. The world knowing his secret..." she paused for a moment, eyeing the screen. "I swear to God, that I'll do what ever it takes to protect Gotham."  
"Ms. Gordon..." Alfred looked at her sadly, "You should know better than making promises."  
"I feel like it's my duty to do so." she said, crumbling up. Alfred hugged the young woman tightly. "He gave so much to the city..."

"What's this?"  
"You could say it's a gift from me."  
"A gift?"  
"I've been told that you tapped into our frequencies, searching for trouble. Well, now you don't have to. You've got this. When ever there's trouble, the light will go on."  
"And you'll feel me in?"  
"Naturally."  
"Thanks... Captain."  
"It's Commissioner now, Batman."  
"Commissioner?"  
"Yeah, just recieved the news, my self."  
"Congratulations." he started to make his way to the edge.  
"What do you fight for, Batman?" he asked, "What do you fight for?" Batman didn't respond. "Could you... could you do this for my daughter? I want her to grow up in a clean and brighter city..." Batman considered.  
"For your daughter."

_"He always... He always seemed so..." Diana hugged her self tightly, "How could this have happened?!"  
"There are still somethings that we cannot explain," J'onn said quietly. John hugged Vixen tightly, as she broke down.  
"There has to be something we can do." Shayera said quietly, gripping onto her mace tightly.  
"I know," Superman said slowly, "But Batgirl rejected our help. This is something the family has to do on their own. We should let them..." he paused, "We can't interferr. He wouldn't want us to." Flash looked to the side uneasily.  
"It's hard to believe that it happened," he said quietly, "And knowing them, they wouldn't want to be up here." Superman nodded.  
"I know,"_

Promises. He had made too many promises. And now... now he couldn't keep them. The angry teen slammed his fist on the wall. Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to send him here? He wanted to be there. He wanted to help!  
"Damn it Bruce, why did you have to die?!" he mumbled, tears forming in his eyes. "You didn't have to die. There are people who still need you. Gotham still needs you. We need you..." Robin slowly removed his cape and mask, eyeing it regrettfully. "Even though I stole the suit, you still brought me to the world of crime. You trained me... but you didn't have to do this. Sacrifise everything for us. That's for us to do to you. You have me... you have her... you gave him so much, and now all you did is through it away." tears fell from his eyes. "Bruce..."

"He may have taken your father's life, Tim but this is now, is this the life you want to lead?"  
"You promised me I could. You said if I followed the rules..." was that a smile?  
"I don't want anything to happen to you. Batgirl has more experience than you..."  
"And what about this Dick guy? What about him?"  
"Tim, just promise me that you'll follow the rule, and I promise that I'll do what ever it takes to put him away."  
"Bruce..."  
"Promise me Tim. Leave this guy to me."  
"I promise..."  
"I promise to."

"-promise me one thing, protect this city. Protect your home. Protect each other." slowly he pressed the button, before sighing heavily. They would soon be back from their patrol. He had to hide this well, till it was time. He wasn't that sort of man that left something for them. But he knew they would struggle. He had to send them a message.  
"Come on, why not!" a teenager cried out, running after his two older comrades, each of them far apart from each other, aparently still not talking.  
"Let us handle this on our own," the older man muttered, ignoring his mentor. He chuckled.  
"Come on!"  
"Go away Tim," the woman narrowed her eyes, grabbing her bag before leaving. Sighing, Tim smiled weakly at his guardian who cocked his head to the side with a smile.  
"You're smiling!"  
"Ah, kids."

* * *

digi-gal-rox: well, that's it for now! pls review! 


	3. The truth is I never left you

**digi-gal-rox:** yea! finally another chapter! like before italics are present time.

* * *

Chapter 3 - The truth is I never left you (all through my wild days my mad existance)

_This was just what he needed. Time on his own. He had to clear his head before he got there. He stared out the endless dark ocean. He couldn't help but feel responsible for his death. Like the death of his parents. They didn't deserve to die. Niether did he. No one did. He already knew there was no point of getting revenge. He learnt that the hard way. He might as well just leave it to them. The League that is. He had other plans. Right now he had to be there for his family. For Alfred. For Leslie. For Tim. For Barbara. Barbara... he already knew she was doing what ever power she could to protect the city. Maybe that was why he was going back. To help clean out the city. Gotham definately needed more help than Bludhaven right now. And any, Huntress new how to take care of herself. Afterall, she had The Question to help her out._

"Where are you going?!" he demanded, as the angry Dick Grayson stormed out of the manor.  
"None of your business!" he retorted, "It's not like you care!"  
"You have a job!"  
"I HAVE A LIFE!" slamming the large doors, he made his way to his car, angrilly slamming the door open and closed. He couldn't take it. He had to get away. His thoughts strayed to a particular red-head. He closed his eyes for a moment, calming down a bit. Quickly whipping out his cell phone, he dialed a number.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Babs, it's me."  
"Dick? What is it?"  
"I was thinking that we could y'know go somewhere together..."  
"I thought that you'd be with Mr. Wayne. Especially at this time..." he noticed the bat-signal was out.  
"Yeah well, I decided to have the night off."  
"I dunno..."  
"Oh, come on," he said teasingly. "Just you, me... a night alone..."  
"Promise me you won't bail?"  
"I promise."  
"O.K." she paused, "Where are you doing to take me?"  
"It's a surprise..."

_"What are we going to do?" Etrigan asked quietly, hunching over the edge. Zatanna shrugged, waving her wand carelessly.  
"I don't know." she paused, "Will Nightwing be joining us here?"  
"He comes when he needs to come," Batgirl responded, "Right now he needs time on his own. Afterall, the man he once thought as a father... ish is dead." her eyes fell. "They really never got to work things out," the Creeper watched her intently, later joining Etrigan at the edge.  
"Batgirl?" Zatanna placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.  
"Have you realised, the only time they ever had a decent talk was out on the field..." Zatanna smiled slightly.  
"That's true... like the time you got you guys to help find... Wonder Woman." Batgirl smiled slightly. "Nightwing sure was furious." she added.  
"You got that right," Batgirl nodded. "I miss him so much, despite his coldness towards new people... he was someone that undertood what people went through..."  
"What are we going to do?" Etrigan repeated.  
"I don't know," Batgirl admitted, "I don't know..."_

"Forget about it, _Batman_," Nightwing clenched his fist, glaring at his one time mentor, "There is no way I'm going to follow your plan and lead. In case you've forgotten, I work alone now." Narrowing his eyes slightly, Batman turned around and left. "That's right! Just walk away! Like you always do!" Robin starred at him, surprised. "What?" he asked sharply.  
"Nightwing... we really could use your help," the teenager said softly, "Gotham needs us..."  
"I don't live here anymore." Nightwing retorted. Seconds later, Batgirl's body came flying towards the two. Nightwing quickly caught her before she hit the ground. "You O.K?" he asked the seething Batgirl, who was glarring a head of her.  
"Peachy," she said tightly, "Once I get back at her."  
"Her?" Robin looked at her excitedly.  
"No, follow Dick. Apparently Joker and Harlee are heading towards the tower to spray his laughing gas,"  
"Right," Nightwing nodded, as Batgirl charged off. "Let's go, kid."  
"I'm not a kid!" Robin bellowed, running after Nightwing who had already taken off to pursue with Joker and Harlee.

_"You always wanted a quite thing, didn't you." he said softly, "Guess that never happened. You just had to..." tears fell from his eyes. "Always have to be the wild one, don't you." he chuckled softly. "Always..." he observed the large stone that sat in the middle of his 'home town'. "Even if you protested, there was nothing we could have done to stop them. I know that they'll do what ever it takes to give you a heros burial..." he looked to the side stubbornly, "I keep wondering why I continue to do this." he paused, "Is it to continue to fight for my parents? To stop other kids from loosing their parents? To protect her? To protect the city? I honestly don't know... Maybe it was just to get on your nerves..." He felt someone approach him from behind.  
"Dick?" he spun around, quickly wiping his eyes.  
"Hey Babs."  
"What are you..."  
"I had to see him." he cut her off, facing the large stone again. He paused, "Where's the kid?"  
"I sent him to the Titans. I didn't want him to see this." she motioned to the darkned city. "This is no place for a kid to grow up in now."  
"No, it isn't." Dick nodded, hanging his head in defeat. "I regret saying all those things..."  
"Dick..."  
"I should've seen this coming..." he turned away from Barbara, allowing the tears to fall from his face again. She looked at him softly, forcing him to face her. There was a gentle smile on her face. "There are still many things I wish I could say to him. Then. Now..."  
"You can tell him now," she motioned to the stone, "No matter how big it is, he still is a small person. Just like the rest of us." He hugged her tightly. "God Bruce, why did you have to die?!"_

"Master Dick!" Alfred exclaimed, heartily as Dick entered the manor, overnight bag over his shoulder.  
"Hey, Al." Dick smiled uncertainly. "How you doin'?"  
"Certainly well," the butler huffed. Dick smiled at Alfred's attempt to 'survive' the loss of Bruce.  
"We're all still hurting, Al. You don't have to hide it." Barbara said, following Dick.  
"Ms. Gordon!" Alfred exclaimed, "The Commissioner let you out?"  
"You know me, ever since I joined the family, I haven't been following daddy's rule." she grinned. "Anyway, dad's been busy trying to put them away, they've been working days straight now."  
"It looks like we should give them a break," Dick said, "Let's get to work."

"What are you doing here?" Batgirl asked surprised as the Justice League appeared in front of them.  
"We came to help." Wonder Woman said stepping foward. Superman groaned slightly.  
"Way to be subtle, Diana." Flash muttered.  
"We don't need help," Nightwing responded coldly, "I already told you that we can handle it."  
"Are you sure about this, Batgirl?" Superman asked seriously. Batgirl nodded. "He wouldn't want you to do this. He would want you to protect your own city." Superman smiled slightly.  
"I guess he would,"  
"Call us if you need anything." The Flash said, gripping Nightwing's shoulders tightly. He nodded.  
"I will." he paused, "We will." They both watched as the League members dissappeared in a swirl of light. Batgirl noticed that Nightwing's eyes had fallen.  
"Dick?"  
"The thing is, no matter how much I resent him, I actually miss him."

"What's this?" he murmured, removing his mask. She followed, removing her cowl. "Have you seen this before?"  
"No," she shook her head. "I haven't been down here since it happened." Cautiously, he opened the file.  
"An audio file?" she murmured. He gripped her hand tightly, a small smile on his face.  
"I guess he was always with us." he said softly.  
"I guess so."

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** remember to review! 


	4. Don't Cry For Me Gotham

**digi-gal-rox:** finally another chapter! sorri to those guys who's been waiting a while. anyways, review pls!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Don't Cry For Me Gotham

Wally West starred out the window of his Central City apartment. Even though the news had hit Gotham hard, other city's seem to go on with their lives as per usual. In a way, he was kind of glad. He didn't want to face the hard truth that Batman... Bruce was dead. He was already beating himself about it. He didn't want it from the citizens as the Flash. He began to wonder how the rest of the League members were doing. He chuckled softly, remembering the times he had accidently... or maybe purposely, he couldn't remember anymore, getting on Batman's nerve up at the tower. But it brought humour to his life. Or so Dick and Barbara claimed. Repeating the so called joke to them. Maybe he did play some part in Batman's life after all. He rested his head on the cold window, lost in thought.  
"God, Bruce. Why did you have to die?"

Zantana Zatara sighed heavily, staring at her reflection. Another lonely night at Gotham. Another quiet performance. It was obvious that Gotham had attempted to keep their mind off their dead hero, but even magic couldn't help stray their thoughts of their hero. She remembered clearly, as if it were yesterday. Her meeting with Bruce Wayne. They were friends, under her book. They were close, to an extent. She was happy, when he came to her for help, during that time Wonder Woman got turned into pig. She was even more happy she she helped him. But they were just friends. She starred at an old picture that hung by her mirror. It was of her father and Bruce, during his training years. He was like family to her. After her father's death, he was all she had left. And now she was alone. Breaking down, she cried.

Renee Montoya stared warily at Harvey Bullock, who munched on his donut vigorously. It was obvious, despite the fact that he left the team, worked alone and hated the Batman, he missed the Dark Knight. Sighing heavily Renee forced a smile at her former partner.  
"It's O.K to be upset, Bullock." she said quietly. The plump man stared at her.  
"You know I hate him." he muttered. Renee ignored him.  
"It's O.K to be upset." she repeated. "We all miss him." she paused. "It's hard to believe that it was Wayne all along, though." she added quietly. Harvey stared at his donut, before hanging his head slightly.  
"I still hate him.' he growled. Renee stared at him. She knew he was lieing. But he was just too ashamed, and too upset to admit it. Sighing, she stared out the window, part of her hoping that Batman would fly by. But all she could see was the crimson sky, and three other figures. Gotham's remaining heroes, and hope.

Alfred Pennyworth sighed heavily, staring at the suit. He still couldn't believe it. The family were out, patrolling the city. A tear fell from his eye, as his trembling fingers ran against the glass. He opend the case, taking the suit down. He breathed in the kelver, as if to remember the smell of the Batman. Of Bruce. His eyes fell, as the suit fell on the floor. He became like a son to him. After the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne, he could only watch as Bruce changed. What was once a happy and bright boy, he could only watch as the young boy retreated to the dark. He was now at peace, or so the butler thought. He was free.  
"Master Bruce," he said quietly. "Be happy. Be proud. And be free."

Commissioner James Gordon sighed heavily, staring at the signal. The bat-signal, it was later dubbed. The signal shone brightly in the crimson sky before Nightwing landed behind him.  
"You become more like him everyday," James commented, as Nightwing made his presence known.  
"I'm nothing like him." the Bludhaven hero responded quietly. "What is it, Commissioner?"  
"The Joker's on the loose." James said quietly, turning around slightly. "How are you, Bagirl and Robin doing?"  
"We'll managed." the hero narrowed his eyes slightly. "We always do."  
"Look, son-" James stepped forward, placing a firm hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "We're all mourning as well." he paused. "Did you know who was under the Batman's mask?" Nightwing didn't answer. "If Bruce was Batman, than that makes you... Dick?" his eyes went wide. Still Nightwing didn't respond. "Than that would make Robin, Tim! Than who's Batgirl?"  
"You don't know what you're talking about, Commissioner." Nightwing muttered. James' arm fell, as Nightwing made his way to he edge. "And no, we didn't know that Batman was Mr. Wayne." he jumped down. Somehow, James knew that he was lieing, and that his predictions were right.  
"God speed, Dick." he murmured. "God speed."

"Bruce." was all Jason Blood could utter, as he stared at the large Batman statue. Despite the world finding the truth, they still looked up to him. A hero long gone. He closed his eyes, remembering those heated times he had with him. They were friends, somewhat. In truth, Jason had to admit, Bruce was the only person he coud trust, out of the  
whole league. Maybe even Robin, Nightwing and Batgirl. He wrapped his jacket around himself, as the memories began to fade away. "So long, old friend." he murmured. "May you find redemption."

Clark Kent sighed heavily, as the people around him continued to murmur about the Batman-Bruce Wayne news. Side glances were cast at him, as if to ask, 'Did you know about this? He was your friend', grinding his teeth, the Kryptonian focused his attention to the screen in front of him. As for now, this was all he could do. His thoughts trailed to his first meeting the the masked hero. At their first meeting, things did not end well. He chuckled softly. Despite their odd friendship, Clark had to admit, they had a good friendship, in some odd twisted way.  
"Hey, Smallville!" Lois Lane's voice interupted this thoughts. He looked up, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
"Yes, Lois?" the woman hesitated.  
"Did you know about this?" she asked. Clark shook his head. Her eyes fell.  
"Guess I end up being the only one." she murmured. He looked at her curiously.  
"Lois?" she gave a fake laugh, waving a dismissive hand.  
"It's nothing." Clark watched as the woman retreated to Perry White's office. His eyes widened. She knew. And all this time she kept the secret. He relaxed, leaning against his chair and smiled.  
"You got some friends out there, Wayne."

"Too Bruce." Dick Grayson rose his glass.  
"Too Bruce." Barbara Gordon echoed. The warmth from the fire place crackled in the silence, as the two sighed heavily. "I miss him." she said quietly. "I really miss him."  
"Me too." Dick paused, "Some part of me thinks that this is some kind of trick." Barbara looked at him, gripping his hand tightly.  
"Dick..." Dick stared at the fire place, long and hard. Barbara sighed heavily, releasing his hand.  
"I shouldn't 've yelled at him." he broke down. "It was all my fault."  
"It's no ones fault, Dick. He wouldn't want you to do this. Leave in regret."  
"You don't know him like I do," Dick muttered. Barbara forced him to look at her.  
"I know him well enough Dick." she said firmly. "Denie it all you want, but some part of you, the man that masks all his pain... that part...-you resemble him more than you think."  
"Barbara-"  
"And don't argue that. Deep down, you know it to." his eyes fell as he pulled her into a tight hug.  
"The world always needs a Batman," he said quietly.  
"No," her voice was muffled against his chest. She pulled free from him. "What the world needs is heroes. And Batman is a hero. Just like the rest of us."  
"Your dad knows." Dick said quietly. "He know who Tim and I are." Barbara's eyes widened. "I'll do what ever it takes to protect you, Babs. Your secret, everything!"  
"Dick-"  
"Barbara, your secret is too important right now. If he ever found out, he may loose his job. We may loose you." the young man paused, "I may loose you. And I don't want that to happen." her features softened, as she caressed his cheek with her right hand.  
"I'll stay low," she promised softly. "But Dick, promise us one thing. Stay alive." he kissed her gently on the forehead.  
"I promise."

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! hope u like it! if u have any questions, visit my newly established myspace, just click on 'homepage' via my link. and remember! if u have a myspace add me! - lots of lurv!


End file.
